summer saiyuki vacation
by peggysan
Summary: the saiyuki gang are taking a break!..just read..its kinda complicated for me .im new! i mean really new...hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

peggysan:hi! im sooo new..please dont laugh at my very first fic. im not good at making stories you know! oh! and i dont own saiyuki, if i did own them it would be a total disaster and noone would watch saiyuki. ok? to the fic!

**summer vacation:**

it was one of those days where you just want to relax.

"GIMME THAT! MONKEY!"

"no way! its mine!"

"you already have your share! thats MY share!"

"but im hungry!-"

_BANG!_

"URUSAI!"

(jeep suddenly stopped)

"ah! hakkai what was that for!"goku said

"sanzo..shoudnt we relax and enjoy? i mean it _is_ summer" hakkai said pointing to the sign that says:

you'll have the the best summer vacation ever! in sunshine resort! visit us now!

sanzo looked at it for a moment.he looked at his companions.

"please?" all of them said with puppy eyes.

"whatever! but when we get there just leave me alone!" sanzo said, all of them cheered.they went to sunshine resort.

"(gasps) ! onichan! look! can we, can we? please! its all sunshiney!plleeaaasseee!" lirin said jumping in excitement.

"lirin im-"

(PUPPY EYES)

"s-sure why not it's summer anyway" kougaiji said

"yeess! were going on vacation,were going on vacation,were going on vacation,were going on vacation!"lirin happily chanted

"are you sure about this kaugaiji-sama?" yaone said concerened

"aaww, c'mon yaone! were finally going to relax and do anything we want!"doukugakuji said, imagining already what to do.

"w-well, ok" yaone said

"then start packing were leaving tomorrow!" kougaiji announce.

peggysan:well, thats about it! im still thinking!(sigh) its short i know but. hey! its a good start!...right? ok...PLEASE REVIEW!even though i dont know why they need to do this but Im new! so those who will review. thanks! but..please dont tease me. i promise ill be better if you give me advice! sayonara minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

peggysan:i have an idea! which is this! i dont own saiyuki..i mean its called fanfiction! everybody knows its made by fans!

**summer vacation:**

"were here!" hakkai said

"yes! finally!" goku said.

hakuryu changed. and they all went in..

"wow..." goku said staring at the beautiful resort.

"now this is what i call first class! check out the ladies!...i-its..paradise"said gojyo drooling over the women.

"well, lets go! we better check in before it gets full" hakkai said leading the way.

as they went in they saw a lady with long blond hair which was tied to a pony tail, she has blue eyes and is as tall as hakkai.

"welcome to sunshine beach resort how may i help you gentlemen" she said with a bow.

"four rooms!" sanzo said handing the card.

"very well. chotto matte kudasai" she went to the counter and swiped the credit card, a man handed out four keys with coconut key chains.

"here you go, thank you for staying in sunshine beach resort!" she said and smiled happily.

"here, knock yourselves out" sanzo said tossing the keys to them.

all of them had seperate rooms. and they all went to different direction to tour the resort...except for sanzo.

sanzo opened his door and was amazed, or lets sai surprised.

"wow...it is first class, i should take a look at the bathroom"

sanzo looked at the bathroom. it has a shiny porcelain tub, they have fresh towels,a shower,shower curtain, a beautiful golden framed mirror and they even have a flat screen television near the tub so they can watch while they bathe! sanzo smiled, a satisfying smile.he put his robes in a fine bed mattress and he took a bath.while bathing,of course he turned on the t.v. and watch.

in the beach...

"hey wanna go for a swim pretty lady?."

"hihihihehe, sure handsome"

_this is the life!_

in the swimming pool...

"WOOHOO WATER BOMB!"

_SPLASH!_

"whooo! that was awesome!"

**bump!**

"hey watch where ya going man!" a very familiar voice said.

"lirin?" goku said surprised.

"(gasps)goku! your here too?"

"yeah! isnt it great! we saw a sign yesterday"

"is baldy sanzo here?"

"huh? uh, yeah! but his in his room taking a break."

"oh,too bad..lets go to the beach!"

"ok!"

when lirin got out of the pool first, goku stared at her, she was wearing a two piece swimsuit! and its yellow too!

_wow i didnt realize lirin was so...what does gojyo say again?..sexy!...no!no!..uuhh..nice bodied..yeah..thats it!_

"c'mon! hurry up slow poke!"

"(blushes)huh? oh!hehe.."

"yaone c'mon! are you done already?" kougaiji said

"h-hai! only that im embarassed.."yaone said

"just let me look at you, if your swimsuit's ok"

"o-ok"yaone stepped out of the dressing room wearing a violet two piece swimsuit.kougaiji stared at her.

"kougaiji-sama? are you ok?"

"wow it looks great on you! well, lets go!"

kougaiji grabbed yaone's hand and they went off to the beach.while dokugakuji played billiards with some guys.everything was alright when...

"lirin, is kougaiji here too?"goku asked as they swam for shore.

"yup! he's with yaone-san! and doku's playing billiards with big muscle guys" lirin said pretending to be the muscle guys.

"oh" goku said.

"lets go!" goku and lirin went to the beach.

Peggysan: was that long enough? Please review.i didn't get any at all!


	3. Chapter 3

Peggysan:ok! I finally had a review! Which is my friend and someone very encouraging! Well, at first I didn't know where to look where they put the reviews, so I just explored a bit. it in my mind: _oh no! noone reviewed! Where the heck do they put it!_ Yeah I thought that but now I know! This is sooo cool! Ok..to the fic!

**Summer vacation:**

"hahahaha! Stop it goku!(splashy splashy on goku)" lirin said.goku chuckled, then something caught his eye! It was a guy who was surfing.

"whoa…sugoi! " goku said pointining to the guy.

"wow! That looks fun! Let's try!" lirin grabbed goku's hand and dragged him to the..uh..ok! I don't know what's it called. Somewhere you can borrow stuff!

"mister! Can we rent those!" said lirin pointing to a red and blue surfing board!

"uh, sure kid" the guy said handing the boards.

"wow! I'll take the blue!"

"huh? No! I want the blue!"

"I thought blue is a boy's color!"

"I don't care! Gimme the board!"

"(sigh) fine you win, I'll take the red one"

"Good! Lets gggooo!" they ran to back to the beach and ran to the water, when the water came to their hips they paused.

"uuhh..how exactly are we gonna ride them?" goku asked

" oops! I forgot about that part!"

"hhmm…(looking at watch) oh my, its almost five! We better get ready for dinner gojyo"

…..

"uuhh gojyo? (looking for gojyo, then saw a crowd of girls)..gojyo?"

"gojyo baby, you must be rich to get in here, right girls!"

"(the girls:) yeah!"

"ladies! Im not really that rich I don't wanna boast!"

" yare yare desu ne!" hakkai said with a sweat drop.

"gojyo! We have to find goku! Its almost five!"

Guys whistling…

" (blushing) c-can we go now kougaiji-sama?"

"why?" kougaiji asked

"w-well..im feeling….uncomfortable"

"oh, I see! Don't worry we'll go,… after this"

Looking at the guys in a very serious look..

"hey! You whistling sissies! Stop looking at yaone!"

_Oh, kougaiji-sama! Your so heroic and handsome!_

"OH YEAH! Whatcha gonna do about it prettyboy!"

_This guy thinks im pretty?_

"you wanna fight with the big boys?"

"TRY ME! THEN DIE IN GREAT PAIN!"

"THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD!"

The guys charged at kougaiji, in..well, 2 minutes they are know suffering in the sand with bruises and bone fractures.

"now we can go yaone, but first we have to find Lirin and dokugakuji"

"hai!...uh and arigato for..beating the guys"

"yeah, your welcome. Well, let's g-"

"ONI-CHAN!LOOK AT ME! IM SURFING! WOOHOO!"

Kougaiji and yaone sweat dropped

"where the heck are those lowlives! Its almost five!" sanzo said,Reading the newspaper.

"sanzo's gonna kill us is he" gojyo said trying to find goku.

"of course not!" hakkai said

"i am so gonna kill them!"

peggysan:yay! another chapter done! please review and say something about my story ok?


End file.
